The Grand Adventure Of Smash Ultimate: Subspace 2
by OcelotGamer
Summary: Join Super Cocky Pikachu,Smart Yoshi,Gluttonous King Dedede,Kind Rosalina,Sarcastic Luma,Brave Marth,Caring Pit,and Mouthy Piranah Plant as they have to save the smash Brothers universe from Tabuu and find a way to get back to the smash world from earth. And why is King K Rool following them?(Rated T for violence and Swearing)
1. Character Credits

**The Great Smash Ultimate Adventures : Subspeace 2**

 **STARING:**

 **Pikachu**

 **Yoshi**

 **Fox McCloud**

 **King Dedede**

 **Rosalina & Luma (they are two seperate characters but i listed them as one because there one fighter in the game)**

 **Marth**

 **Pit**

 **Pirahna Plant**

 **Tabuu**

 **Gannon**

 **and King K Rool**


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting Pikachu and Friends

It was a pleasant day in Smash Mansion and everyone was off doing there own thing. It was time for the great fighting tornament Smash Bros and it was the fifth time and it was Called Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Those who weren't preparing for battle where hanging out in the Smash Lounge which is were we find one if the Original Smashers named Pikachu he was an electric mouse AKA a Pokemon and he was Talking To two fallow smashers. They where a Green Dinosaur named Yoshi who was also an original Smasher and a large blue penguin in a robe named King Dedede whom joined in Brawl Pikachu was telling a joke "Samus was all like if i didnt calm down she'd Shoot me with her tazer and Im like girl im an electric type it wont bother me" He said King Dedede and Yoshi both gave Pikachu a deadpan look suddenly a brown humanoid Fox named well...Fox came over and greeted his friends "Hey Pikachu,Yoshi,King Dedede how are you guys today ready for another awesome smash tornament?" He asked "You'd better belive it!" Answered King Dedede in a southern accent while pumping him hammer in the air "Heh i can't wait" Said Yoshi "well i think im going to win the whole thing finally because im the best smasher ever"Said Pikachi confidently. "Your not even at the top of the tier list" Answered Yoahi in a deadpan voice "Well it does't matter because even Jigglypuff has her day and i think this tornament will be mine"He shouted Triumphantly!

 **Authors Note: Well what did you guys think of the set up of the story? I honestly wanted to give each character a unique personality while still keeping them recognizeable and yes they do know about stuff like Tier lists at least while there in smash. so anyway please review and stuff anyway this id Ocelot out!**


	3. Chapter 2:Enter King K Rool!

**Pikachu:Hey readers we are here on behalf of Ocelot to give the disclaimer.**

 **King Dedede:Yeah thats right Pikachu so anyway want to take it away Fox?**

 **Fox:Sure anyway Me,Pikachu and others dont belong to Ocelot we belong to Nintendo and our respective owners.**

 **King Dedede:Anyway back to the story Y'all!**

Pikachu and his friends were about to head out when they heard some thunderous footsteps they then turned around to find they belonged to a large Crocodile named King K Rool. Pikachu then gave him a deadpan look and said "Oh its just Tubby..." "Hey im not tubby!" "Im not talking about you Dedede!" K Rool then walked up to Pikachu and said "hmmph so your this rat ive been hearing about you think your so tough well ive got news for you! YOUR JUST A STUPID LITTLE YELLOW MOUSE THATS GOT STATIC ELECTICITY!" Pikachu started sparking and responded by saying "Why you jerk! Ill show you and your big green croc ass that im way more powerful then you! Me,You,Final Destination,Tomorrow,no items!" King K Rool smirked and replied "Youve got yourself a deal better be prepared for i wont be going easy on you." he then walked of laughing. Pikachu then let out a powerful thunder zapping the smash lounge fridge in the proccess. His friends gave looks of worry and Fox asked "Are you alright Pal?" "Yeah im fine Fox just give me a minute" Pikachu then walked off with Yoshi asking "Should we follow him?"

 **Fox:Well anyway thats the end of chapter 2 please read and rewiew while we go follow Pikachu. This is Fox signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3:Preparing For The Fight

**Fox:Well its time for the disclaimer and i guess im alone this time so Ocelot does not own Smash Bros or any of its characters they belong to Nintendo and there rightful owners anyway Back to the story.**

Fox and the others soon caught up to Pikachu to find him training. "If K Rool thinks he can insult me he's got another thing coming" Pikachu said then turned around to Face his friends "Guys can i ask you to help me train?" "Sure thing Pikachu" Replied Fox "Sounds fun" said King Dedede "Yoshi hit the music" "sure thing!"He replied and then played Ken's theme from his reaveal trailer and Pikachu and Fox,Yoshi and Dedede trained all day and a bit into the night too and Pikachu was finaly ready. So the next day he went to the Smash Gate to go to final destination along with his friends when they ran into Marth "Hello Pikachu" he greted them "Hey Marth"Pikachu greeted back "Want to see me beat K Rool's ass into the ground?" "Sure Pikachu" So the Fivesome went to the arena were Pikachu took his spot on the left side and King K Rool took his spot on the right and Pikachu said to hin "Ready to get your green ass beat K Rool?" "Maybe in your dreams Pikachu lets see if you can even power a AAA battery after im done with you" K Rool replied Pikachu then got a determined look abd said "Bring it on!"

 **King Dedede:So were just leaving it off on a cliffhanger?**

 **Yoshi:Yep its so we can build suspense Dedede that way readers will want to come back**

 **King Dedede:Makes sense i guess...I wonder who will win?**

 **King K Rool:I will of course!**

 **Yoshi and King Dedede:Your not allowed here!**

 **King K Rool:I can be anywhere i want anyway readers you'd better read and review so you can see more of yours truly.**

 **Yoshi: *sigh* whatever K Rool we're done anyway. Bye Readers...**


	5. Chapter 4:The Big Battle Begins?

Marth: is **this good? Itsmy first time doing one of these intros am i doing it okay Yoshi?**

 **Yoshi:*Gives a thumbs up* Yeah your doing fine Marth.**

 **Marth:Okay good then i will do the disclaimer. Ocelot does not own Smash bros or anyone or anything accociated they belong to Nintendo and there respective owners.**

 **Kirby:Poyo!**

 **Yoshi:Um...Kirby what the heck are you doing here?**

 **Kirby:Im not really sure myself.**

 **Yoshi:wait you can talk?Since when?**

 **Kirby:For awile now. I just never talked in smash bros before.**

 **Marth:Dont you guys think we should get back to the story now before the intro gets too long?**

 **Yoshi:yeah Marth is right well anyway readers please enjoy this chapter.**

The match began and K Rool got a powerful first hit on Pikachu with his boxing gloves but Pikachu maneged to recover and let loose a powerful thunderbolt giving K Rool major damage then hit him with an iron tail. Meanwhile Pikachu's friends were watching on the sidelines and were talking to each other "I wonder who will will?"Asked Fox "My money's on Pikachu he'll show K Rool whos boss!" replied Yoshi "Yeah i agree with Dragon Dude over here."said Dedede "The Name's Yoshi" he said deadpan "whatever" Dedede said as he waved a hand "whatever the outcome Pikachu is sure to put up a good fight" Marth stated "I agree" said a voice from behind and Yoshi got so startled he almost fell off the sidelines "Sorry for scaring you Yoshi" replied the voice which was reviled to be a young-looking angel "Its-Its alright Pit and i was startled not scared"replied Yoshi "there's not really a diffrence"muttered Dedede at whom Yoshi then threw an egg at "What are you doing here Pit?" asked Marth "I came to watch Pikachu same as you guys and i hope he kicks K Rool's butt" said Pit. Back on the battlefield just as Pikachu was about to get the Smash Ball everything started shaking "wha th'?"muttered Pikachu when suddenly a blue vortex appeared in the sky.

 **Kirby:Awww man are we seriously leaving off on another cliffhanger? now i know what Dedede means when he hates cliffhangers.**

 **Yoshi:Well we have to have them to keep readers wanting more Kirby.**

 **Kirby:I guess your right Yoshi anyway folks read and** **review please. This is star warrior Kirby signing off!**


	6. Chapter 5:Tabuu Returns!

**Kirby: Hiya Everyone! It's Kirby here and im here to do the disclaimer with my good buddy Bandana Dee!**

 **Bandana Dee:Um...Hello everyone. Im not in smash...at least not yet but i'll still help my buddy Kirb over here.**

 **Kirby:Yep thats Bandana for you he may not want confilct but one he gets determind he can do anything and-**

 **Yoshi:KIRBY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THE INTRO WITHOUT ME?!**

 **Kirby:Um...well you see Yoshi i thought you would still be busy!**

 **Yoshi:Well im not and i see your doing this with a Red-ish Goomba with a Cloth on its head!**

 **Bandana Dee:Hey...**

 **Yoshi:Sorry no offense but still Kirby...YOU CANT DO THE INTRO WITHOUT ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

 **Bandana Dee:*facepalms* Anyway Ill do the disclaimer alone then. Smash Bros and its content does not belong to Ocelot it belongs to its respectful owners. Please enjoy everyone!**

After everything stopped shaking a deep menacing voice laughed "MEHAHAHAAH!" and a figure emerged from the vortex it was a giant blue humanoid figure and everyone but K Rool got wide eyed all Dedede could mutter was "T-Tabuu..." The figure now known as Tabuu said "Guess who's back! Prepare to cower in fear by Tabuu's ultimate power! And-" Suddenly K Rool interupted him "Who the hell is this weird blue guy?"he stated "EXCUSE ME?!DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" Tabuu shouted "Nope" replied K Rool "Never heard of ya." That pushed a nerve in Tabuu and right as he was about to say something Pikachu interjected and said "Hey Tabuu since when can you talk?" Tabuu 'smirked' and replied while getting i Pikachu's face "ah i remember you your Pikachu one of the original twelve fighters" Pikachu then said "I-Im not a-afraid of you" trembling "Hah look at the yellow rat im going to turn you into a trophy again?" right as Pikachu was going to respond Mario came running up.(if you dont know who Mario is i dont know what kind of rock you've been living under) Mario said "What's-a going on? Whats all the commotion?" He then looked up and saw Tabuu "Tabuu?! Your back?" Tabuu responded by saying "Thats correct Mario and dont think I dont see you over there 'King' Dedede you,Luigi,Ness and Kirby were the only ones to survive being turned into Trophys thanks to your stupid 'Dedede Brooches'" King Dedede got really mad and yelled "Whateva you got planned you ain't gonna get away with it Tabuu!" fist clenched. "Dear King Dedede i already have gotten away with it and to prove it to you ill turn Pikachu into a Trophy right before your eyes!" Tabuu replied and the fired a beam at Pikachu who was frozen in place but before the beam could hit him Mario jumped in front of Pikachu and pushed him out of the way taking the blast for him, after the blast ended a Trophy emerged that look just like Mario.

 **Bandana Dee:Well thats the end of chapter 5 everyone!**

 **Geno:I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Bandana Dee:who...?**

 **Geno:The names Geno pleased to meet you.**

 **Bandana Dee:I know who you are Geno i mean why are you here?**

 **Geno:I thought being here would improve my chances at being in Smash and i brought Mallow along.**

 **Mallow:Hi everyone!**

 **Bandana Dee:Anyway since you guys came all the way here from Square.**

 **Geno:It would be my pleasure.**

 **Mallow:Sure!**

 **Bandana Dee:Well everybody be sure to read and review while me and the Mario Rpg Duo play video games. You guys like Pokèmon?**

 **Mallow:I love Pokèmon! I have every game in the series!**

 **Geno:Ive played a tiny bit.**

 **Bandana Dee: Well i'll see you folks next time after me and Mallow teach Geno about Pokèmon.**


	7. Chapter 6:Tabuu's Plan Starts

**Bandana Dee: Oh hey everyone! its time for chapter 6.**

 **Mallow:Oh Boy i can't wait!**

 **Bandana Dee:Me neither Mallow. Anyway its time for the to do it Mallow?**

 **Mallow:Sure Bandana Dee! Ocelot does not own Super Smash Bros or anything realated they belong to Nintendo and there respectful owners.**

 **Bandana Dee:So where is Geno?**

 **Mallow:Over there playing Pokemon Moon. Hes been obsessed with it since we taught him what Pokemon was.**

 **Geno:Hey guys why did this Pokemon sparkle?**

 **Mallow:*gets wide eyed* wait what?!**

 **Bandana Dee:Anyway everybody plaease enjoy and wait a second did Geno just find a Shiny Pokemon?! Enjoy the chapter guys bye!**

"M-Mario..." Pikachu stood in shock as he saw Mario get turned into a trophy "Well im outta here!" King K Rool shouted and ran then acted quickly and pulled Pikachu back as him and the other quickly espaped. "Hmmph Cowards" Tabuu said "BOWSER WARIO RIDLEY COME WiTH ME I HAVE A PLAN!" he shouted as he floated away.

 **Mallow:Thats it? That was super short!**

 **Bandana Dee:Well Ocelot doesnt have a lot of time to write at this time so we have to be patient.**

 **Mallow:Yeah. So how cool was it that Geno found a Shiny Morlull?**

 **Bandana Dee:that was super cool dude!**

 **Geno: I had no idea there were rarely colored Pokemon called Shiny Pokemon.**

 **Bandana Dee:Yeah there awesome well anyway please read and review thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7:The Meeting

**Bandana Dee:Hey everyone its time for our lucky chapter seven!**

 **Mallow:Yay!**

 **Yoshi:Hey Bandana Dee sorry for making you wait so long you can start chapter 5 now**

 **Bandana Dee:Well...you see...**

 **Mallow:Were already on chapter 7!**

 **Yoshi:Mallow?!**

 **Geno:Hey Yoshi.**

 **Yoshi:Geno?! what are you guys doing here?**

 **Bandana Dee: its a long story but basically we've been covering for you for the last two chapters.**

 **Yoshi:Well thats fine i guess...so who'll do the disclaimer?**

 **Kirby:OCELOT DOES NOT OWN SMASH BROS OR ANY OF IT'S PROPERTIES THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO AND STUFF!**

 **Yoshi,Bandana Dee & Geno:*Sweatdrop***

 **Mallow:PLEASE ENJOY!**

After the crew made there escape all of the smashers not yet turned into throphys decided to have a meeting at a secret location. Lead by Samus (Another one of the Original 12)"So we face a threat that we have faced before and overcame and we just finished dealing with Galeem so even though our numbers may be few I beleve we can overcome this challenge and beat Tabuu again!" she declared but almost no one responded positively with almost all of the Smashers having a doubtful look except for Pikachu and crew when Yoshi steped up and said "i have faith in us I agree with Samus that we can do this and even if its just me and me only i will keep on fighing! So who's with me?" suddenly everyone except for Pikachu started cheering and chanting then Samus turned to Yoahi and Smiled.

 **Kirby:Very inspiring.**

 **Yoshi:Yeah well it was me who said it of course it is!**

 **Bandana Dee:Conseated much...**

 **Yoshi:Shut up. anyway please read and review readers.**

 **Mallow:BYE!**

 **Yoshi:Stop shouting...**


	9. Chapter 8:Talking With Greninja

**Kirby:Hey folks so Mallow and Geno had to leave so its just me,Yoshi and Bandana Dee left until the others come back.**

 **Yoshi:Yep so Bandana Dee disclaimer please?**

 **Bandana Dee: Ocelot does not own Smash bros or any of its characters or elements they Belong to Nintendo and/or there respective owners**

 **Yoshi:Wow we actually got through the intro without too much of a hassle.**

 **Greninja:*appears out of nowhere* Hello everyone.**

 **Yoshi:Welp i spoke too soon**

 **Greninja:Im just here to see myself in this chapter.**

 **Yoshi:Spoiler alert...**

 **Greninja:Sorry anyway readers please enjoy chapter 8.**

While everyone was cheering Pikachu slipped away to get some peace and quiet as he was feeling a little down. He sat down on the hill that Galeem attacked on the fighters on. Pikachu then said out load to no one in particular "Maybe we should call this Thanos hill" (okay i HAD to make an infinity war joke. I mean everyone else does) "How about just calling it Smash Cliff?" a voice from behind Pikachu said starting the electirc type "Sorry about scaring you" The voice now revealed to be a blue ninja frog Pokèmon named Greninja said "Its alright Gren its just i feel down since i almost became a thropy by Tabuu and Mario taking the hit for me ya know?" Pikachu stated."I know how you feel Pikachu you feel like you let your friends down" "Yeah how did you know Greninja?" "Well Pikachu i have a close friend named Chrom who felt the same as you once and i helped him out of it too. Folks say im very wise sometimes...even though thats more of Lucario's forte" Greninja stated "Thanks Greninja that helped a lot" Pikachu replied "Your welcome and if it helps any your at the top of the tier list at least as of now" Greninja said "Hah! I knew it!" Pikachu said as he pointed towards the sky and then turned to Greninja and hugged him. Greninja returned the embrace and suggested "how about we head back to the others I think the'll be wondering we're you are bro." "Yeah your right Gren lets go" the two Pokèmon then walked back to the meeting room.

 **Yoshi:How do you know Chrom?**

 **Greninja:Its a long story. It'll be another Fanfiction in the future.**

 **Kirby:Everyone please read and review it it make Ocelot happy.**

 **Bandana Dee:See Ya.**

 **Yoshi:We actually got through a chapter with no shenanigans!**


	10. Chapter 9:Tabuu Starts His Plan

**Yoshi:Chapter Nine Time!**

 **King Dedede:Im back y'all!**

 **Kirby:Hey Dedede!**

 **King Dedede:Kirby what are you doing here?**

 **Kirby:Ehh im just helping them with the intro?**

 **King Dedede:Them?**

 **Bandana Dee:Hey guys i made smoothies!**

 **King Dedede: Bandana Dee?**

 **Bandana Dee:Oh hi Great King want a smoothie?**

 **King Dedede:Sure Hey this is pretty good.**

 **Yoshi:Yeah**

 **Kirby:Totally!**

 **Bandana Dee:My smoothies are always the best and so is this Fanfiction even though Ocelot does not own smash bros or its properties they are owned by Nintendo and such.**

 **Yoshi:Time for the chapter!**

Meanwhile Tabuu and his crew were at a mysterious dark location. They were discussing the plan "So all you guys have to do is cause some interference to buy me and the Mini-Tabuus some time to call the worm hole to challenge Master Hand!" Tabuu told them "But what about our power to turn people into trophys?"asked Bowser "Fine Bowser you guys can turn any smashers you see into Throphys oh and watch out for that traitor Dedede he may still have those brooches" Tabuu replied "What do we do if we run into him?"Asked Wario "Destroy him dont just KO .Him!" "F-fine boss" Replied Ridley "Lets just go guys" he said to the others "Your right Ridley let's skedadle" and the threesome left. Tabuu then said to himself "Just wait Pikachu you and your friends will be brought down HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH"

 **Bandana Dee:Wow Tabuu sure seemed scary.**

 **King Dedede:He sure was and a pain to deal with too.**

 **Kirby:I remember swallowing one of your Brooches Dedede**

 **King Dedede:Yep Folks read and review please!**

 **Kirby & Bandana Dee: Bye!**


End file.
